Deed's Redemption
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Deed is reborn with a second chance to gain Princess Rele's love. But can he do that along with passing multiple tests before her father picks a husband for her?
1. Legend Prolouge

_The Goddess of Lacroa. A beautiful, majestic bring, who has many a form. She may be a human, a gundam, or both. No one really knows, all we know is that she was very powerful. In the days of old back when Lacroa was just starting out, The Goddess helped the citizens adapt to their surroundings. She only appeared to those pure of heart, though. The very first king had been a lucky one, to see The Goddess, and she told him that if he made the simple village into a kingdom she'd grant him something. The king did just that, turning Lacroa into a beautiful place where people were happy and healthy. The Goddess appeared to him then, granting him and the kingdom The Spirit Fountain. Which, of course, sent out the very first Spirit Eggs, giving life to the first Knight Gundams. Years later, the great grandson of the first king wanted more power for when he became king. He left to conquer other towns and villages, claiming them as part of Lacroa. When he father heard of this, he sent his only son to the greatest of punishments, death, but the damage was done. The Goddess showed herself the king, telling him it didn't matter what he did, his son had already cause much pain, and she wouldn't grant him any help. So the king was left to make up for his sons damage without The Goddess. Sixty years pasted and Lacroa was once more the proud kingdom it was before the evil prince. A young king had heard the stories about The Goddess and his ancestor and decided he was going to try a different approach to gathering other towns. The Goddess appeared to him warning him if he repeated what his ancestor had done she would no longer come to the aid of the royal family. Needless to say, a war was started. Lacroa had won but The Goddess would no longer show herself. Hundreds of years have pasted and some say they have seen her, but most say it just stories. All we can really say now is that The Goddess is just a myth and legend._

The magical slideshow faded as Rele finished her tale. The members of the Gundam Force who were present remained quiet for few minutes.

"Tis a sad story." Said Zero, even though he had heard the legend before.

"So, is there any truth to the story?" Asked Baku.

"Baku-" Zero was cut off.

"The kings mentioned can be found in the Tome of Past Kings. As for The Goddess I don't know." Answered Rele, "I've only heard this story. It's a mystery."

"Every mystery has truth behind it somewhere." Captain said.

"Even so, your story was really good." Shute complimented.

"Thank you, Shute. But I do wish that one day I can meet The Goddess if she truly excises."

* * *

**And there you go, The Legend of The Goddess of Lacroa. And the prologue for my new story. R&R, please.**

**I do not own canon characters. I do own the legend and the Goddess.**


	2. Feeling Sorry

**AN: Hey, first chappy, cool. Ok, here's the first chapter, actually part way written before the prologue, lol! Anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

Feeling Sorry

Shining walked down the hallways of Lacroa castle towards Princess Rele's room. She reached the large double doors that had Lacroa designs carved into them along with the Lacroa word for 'Princess'. It was a long time tradition that all crowned princess' stayed in this room, unless, of course there was a prince. At least that was what Shining was told.

She knocked on the door, "Princess, you called for me?" When Shining didn't get an answer she opened the door slightly, "Rele, are you here?"

Shining then heard a sigh come from inside the room and opened the door a bit more. She closed the door behind her as she entered. Shining walked around the giant canopy bed and saw Rele standing by the window overlooking her rose garden. She was wearing her usual blue dress with jewels only she had her hair down. Rele's dark blond/light brown hair reached to about her waist and was rather wavy due to being up in buns most of the time.

"Your Highness, is everything alright?" Shining asked walking closer to Rele.

"Please just call me Rele in private, Shining." She answered, shakily.

"Alright." Shining noticed Rele bite her lip and pain seep into her eyes. "Rele, What's wrong?"

Rele sniffed and pointed at a calendar on her wall. The date read March 15 and had a picture of a Princess Rose.

"Oh, Rele! It's the anniversary of your mother's death, isn't it?"

"It's been twelve years. Father has called for me and I don't-" Rele couldn't finish her sentence and let some of her tears fall.

Shining watched the 17-year-old princess sadly wondering how to comfort the girl. She looked toward her vanity table and saw a purple brush with jewels on the handle. Shining grabbed the brush and the chair and brought it over to the sadden princess.

"Sit down."

Rele turned and saw Shining standing behind the chair she sat in when her handmaidens did her hair in the morning. She wiped a few of her tears and sat down.

"You once told me your mother used to brush your hair. I hope it's alright that I do this once." Shining said while running the brush though Rele's fine locks.

"It's fine."

Shining and Rele fell into silence as her hair straightened out. "Do you have any idea what your father wants?" Shining asked after a while.

Rele shocked her head, "No."

"So, your usual style?" Shining asked, finishing another pass though Rele's hair.

"Actually, no. I would like it mostly down."

Shining hummed and looked at Rele's vanity again. There she saw a sliver barrette/clip with a jewel form of a Princess Rose. She went over and picked it up. "So, any specific style?"

"Something like this." Rele said motioning with her hands that she wanted some of her hair that covered her ears to be pulled back and held in the back of her head.

"Alright." Shining did just that and fastened Rele's hair with the barrette. "There, how's that?"

Rele stood and walked over to her mirror. She turned so that she could she what Shining had done. "It's perfect. Thank you." She said, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Princess." Shining said, bowing. "Shall we go see what your father wants?"

"Yes."

Rele and Shining walked out of her room and started towards the throne room. While walking Rele asked, "Shining, where'd you learn to do human hair?"

"My mother taught me." Shining answered.

Rele nodded and they continued their conversation as they went down the hall. Once at the throne room, Rele told Shining to wait outside the doors. She entered and walked over to her father, who was looking out a window.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes." King Lacroa turned to face his daughter and smiled softly, "You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Father." Rele said, her eyes shining with a few unshed tears.

King Lacroa sighed, "As you know you will be turning eighteen in a few months time."

"Yes."

"Once you do, you will be required to find a husband. I will give you one year from your birthday to do so. If you have not by then, I will choose for you. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly, Father."

King Lacroa placed his hand softly on Rele's cheek, "Your mother would be so proud of you. Not only for this, but for what you have done for Lacroa."

Rele placed her hand over her fathers, "I had help saving it."

Unbeknownst to the king and princess a ghost of a once evil gundam watched from a window.

"Rele, my dear, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. I let my feelings rule over my better judgment and now look at me," Deed said, placing his forehead on the glass and slightly pounding it with a fist, not that it made a noise or anything, "I betrayed my kingdom, you, your father, and my best friend! Why can't I just let you know I'm sorry? So sorry."

"Perhaps you can."

"Wha?" The ghost of Deed was then transported to what looked to be the inside of a cloud.

Deed looked around, trying to find the cause of what brought him here.

"Are you truly sorry for what you did?" Asked the voice again.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Hmm…alright." A female human suddenly appeared thought the mist. But at a closer inspection, she looked to be slowly changing into a gundam.

"Who?" Deed mumbled.

"I am the Goddess of Lacroa." She answered.

"The Goddess…"

"Now answer my question, please."

"Of course I'm sorry! I let myself be consumed by my love and made myself believe if I took over Lacroa, Rele would love me. But I was wrong! I know that now! I just want them to know how terribly sorry I am!"

"Saying sorry isn't enough to redeem yourself. You need to prove it."

"How?"

"By passing my tests."

"But I'm dead! How can I do that!?"

"You won't be dead for long." The Goddess said, waving her hand toward Deed, blinding him with a bright white light.

* * *

**Ta-dah! The first chappy in DR**. **I own nothing but Shining and The Goddess. See you at the next chapter! R&R! I hate my title.**


	3. New Beginning

**A.N.: Chapter 2! Yay! Let's see what's going on.**

* * *

New Beginning

The light faded and Deed found himself in a forest next to a lake. He winched and groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! Did she have to make the landing so hard?" He asked himself as he ran his hand though his hair.

Wait…hair? Deed moved his away from his head and saw a human hand. He got up and stumbled over to the edge of the lake, where a human male with dark green hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

"What The Hell?!?!"

"Now, now, it isn't nice to curse." Said The Goddess's voice.

Deed's reflection turned into the face of The Goddess that looked more gundam like than before.

"I'M HUMAN!!!"

"Indeed you are. Most knight gundams do not reincarnate but if they do, they become humans," She said calmly, "That and if you came back as a gundam the people of Lacroa would most likely be afraid of you, since you are suppose to be dead."

"Then how can I apologize?"

"By convincing them it's you. By passing my tests."

Deed sighed and dropped onto his knees, "Fine. What am I suppose to do?"

The Goddess smiled, "I will give you nine months to redeem yourself, pass the tests, and make Princess Rele fall in love with you. If you cannot do that by the end of nine months, than you will forever be a Mmn and never be able to be with Her Highness."

Deed gulped but nodded.

"Good. Your first and second test will involve the town of Caspian. First you must convince them you are a prince from a far away land, that is looking for a new kingdom and you would like to help them. Then you must help them make their town what it once was, and turn it into a kingdom. Once you have done that, I will give you your next test. Also be on the lookout for my messenger." Her face disappeared but her voice remained, "You are now known as Prince Donatello." Her voice then faded.

Deed sighed and closed his eyes, taking it all in. He was once a powerful knight gundam of Lacroa, now he had to help this town get back on their feet apparently, and he was human. He sighed again and stood up. He looked down at his reflection, trying to get use to it. Like he noticed before, he had dark green hair, blue eyes, and a somewhat tan complexion. He was wearing a light green button up shirt, dark green pants, a slightly lighter green belt, and black boots. He also had a cape about the same color as his old one and a thin silver circlet with a small purple stone in the center wrapped around his head.

"Well I guess I should go find this Caspian place." He said to himself.

Deed turned and started to walk on a path leading out of the forest, a hand resting on the sword that was resting on his hip. He started to think how he was going to convince the residents of Caspian he was a prince.

'What kind of name is Donatello anyway?' He thought, 'Kind of stupid. Like Daniel, or David, or…Duo!' Deed shook his, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. 'I can't think like that! It won't help me.'

He stood straighter and started to walk with a more confident air about him. From here on out he was going to be Prince Donatello, he winced, Prince Don, that sounded better.

* * *

Deed exited the forest finding barren fields to both his right and left. He turned and saw a grouping of dilapidated buildings, and started walking towards them. As he walked closer he found a very faded sign, that was half eaten away and tipped. The writing was almost blended into the wood but Deed could just make out the word 'Caspian'.

"Guess this is it."

Deed walked up the almost non-existent path and entered the town. The houses he saw all had broken windows, caved in roofs, multiple holes and other damages. There were broken tools and shingles, holey buckets, and other such junk littering the ground. The only thing missing were people.

'Is this place even populated?' He thought. Deed reached a well in the center of town. It had half of the frame for its roof, broken stones, no crank, and a tattered piece of moldy rope barely hanging on. "Is it even full?" Deed wondered out loud. In the silence of the town, Deed heard something akin to digging.

He followed the sound, to where the houses thinned out into fields of barren and dry land. Out toward the center of a field was an old man vividly trying to dig up fresh soil with a hoe. Deed adjusted his cape to come around his shoulders, to try to hide his sword a bit. He started making his way in-between the fields going toward the elderly man. Said elderly man suddenly feel on his knees, gasping for breath. Before Deed could get over there, a young woman ran over and seemed to be scolding the old man.

"Excuse me!" Deed yelled, jogging a bit to get closer.

The young woman, how had brown hair and eyes, looked up and glared at Deed. She heaved the old man up on her shoulder and started to walk away as quickly as she could.

"Wait! I just want to talk!"

"Go away! This town is no place for your people!" She shouted back.

"I can help!" Deed said, trying to catch up with the girl, who was apparently faster than she looked.

The girl kept walking, going as fast as she could with the old man. Deed followed trying to keep up with her. She went back into town and started going toward what looked to be the main hall in the town. Before Deed could get in close enough to stop her, he was stopped by different types of garden tools pushed into his face by other men of the town.

"I mean no harm!" Deed cried, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What do ye want?!" One of the men, someone holding a shovel, asked.

"To help." Deed answered.

More people had come out of the main hall building and some of the ones surrounding it. Deed noticed that most were in dirty, ragging clothes and that they didn't have shoes. A few others had very slightly better clothes and sandals. The girl he had been following handed the old man to some other women and started to come over to the 'guards'.

"Why do you want to help us?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't come to close, Gwen. We don't know when he'll draw that sword of his." A different guy said.

"I want to help because…well...I need somewhere to call home. And your town seems perfect."

"Ha! Our town is dying, why would someone like you want to call here home?"

"I see potential."

The girl, Gwen, looked at Deed and held her hand up, "Lower the weapons."

"But-" Many of the men protested.

"Just do it!"

After the 'weapons' were lowered, Deed inwardly relaxed. "Come on. You'll talk to my father. He'll decided whether you stay or not."

Deed followed Gwen inside the main hall and to a small, dimly lit room. There we're a few women sitting there, either cleaning something or tending to a few sickly people. At the back of the room sat woman who looked like an older Gwen sitting by a very grey man in perhaps his mid to late forties. His skin was wrinkled and he looked to be malnourished. Gwen sat down beside him and took a rag from a water basin, putting it on his head.

"Father, I've brought an outsider who says he would like to stay here and help us. I believe he is royalty."

"Let him stand by me." Despite being bedridden, he had very good speaking skills. Perhaps he was as sick as Deed thought.

"Sir," Deed said sitting by him, "I am Prince Donatello from…Merlania. I wish to stay here and help."

"Now why would a prince want to help a poor town like us?"

"I-I…to tell you the truth I feel I need to. To repent for some past deeds that I am not proud of." Deed answered, bowing his head.

Gwen's father gazed at Deed and then turn his head toward the ceiling. "Guinevere. Take Prince Donatello to an empty room please."

"Yes Father."

"Please just call me Prince Don."

"Very well."

Deed followed Gwen out of the impromptu infirmary and down a crumbling hallway. She opened a fairly rotted door and entered a small room, void of anything except some torn and tattered blankets and a small cracked side table.

"Sorry it isn't much."

"No, it's fine. Now, can you please tell me what's the worse of your problems?"

"You're going to start now? Don't you want to rest first?"

"No! I came here to make this town a kingdom, and I'm going to start now." Deed said firmly, causing Gwen's eyes to widen. "Please just let us get started, I'm sure you would like to see this town back to the way it was."

Gwen nodded, "Yes. Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Hours later when the twin moons were high, Deed walked into his room and closed the door with a sigh. It had taken a while for he and Gwen to convince some of the townsmen to help them clean up some of the debris surrounding the houses. After that they had tried to sort it for some usable items. It wasn't much help, most was unusable.

Deed laid out one of the old blankets on the floor, it wasn't much help. He walked to the window and gazed outside when a thought struck him. He wondered why it didn't occur to him earlier. Perhaps it was because The Goddess hadn't said anything. Deed found a chipped bowl in the drawer of the side table and set it on top. He held his hands above it and concentrated. He felt the familiar sensation of warmth spread though him and chanted softly.

"Mana, who dwells across the land…"

A soft blue glow surrounded the bowl and when it faded it was no longer cracked. Deed smiled softly and held the bowl. It felt nice to do that again. He shook his head, no time to get caught up in the past. Deed dusted of the flat pillow and laid down on his makeshift bed.

'Soon, Rele. I will become you prince charming.' With that Deed fell into a deed, well deserved sleep.

* * *

**So had slight writers block for the second half of this. But look I finished! Anyway hope you enjoyed and the third chapter will be up soon.**

**I own the Goddess, 'Caspian', and its inhabitants.**

**Bandai owns Deed.**


	4. Invitation

**A.N. Ta-dah! Beware of…well nothing to beware of here. Please enjoy.**

Invitation

A knight rode his horse fast over the vast expense of landscape coming toward what appeared to be a castle in a tree. He followed the path into the kingdom of Lacroa and started to make his way to the castle. He rode past many townspeople and soon arrived at the gates. Getting off the horse he told the guard who he was and entered the court yard as the gates opened. Once inside he was almost burned to a crisp.

"Fenn!"

The blue puffball, also known as the Feather Dragon, stopped his assault on the knight and flew over to his Master/Partner/Father figure.

"I'm sorry, he's still learning the faces of some knights."

"It isn't a problem, Sir Zero. I have my reports for the King. Do you happen to know if he is free to hear them?"

"Hmm…let us find out." Zero started going in the castle, the knight following him, wry of the Feather Dragon in small form.

Once inside, it was obvious that there were preparations taking place. Maids were hanging banners, pinning up curtains, fixing lights, and other such tasks.

"I see things in preparation for Princess Relehimana's birthday are doing well." Commented the knight.

"Indeed they are." Zero said back, 'If only Princess Rele was.'

In Rele's room, the only word to described what was going on would be hectic. Dresses were thrown on the floor, bed, the dresser. Jewelry was tangled on the vanity, perfume bottles were tipped over. And a certain princess was pacing around her room, in a dress slip, her hair was tangled and disheveled, and she kept saying nothing was perfect.

"Rele, your birthday isn't for a little over a month. You don't have to worry so much." Shining said, picking up a chair that Rele knocked over.

"But I can't help it! There's going to be princes at it!"

"You've had princes at other balls."

"But this time they'll be suitors. And I'll have to choose one to be my husband! I-I-I just can't do it! Tell Father I've died from stress!" Rele said, falling onto her bed with an arm over her eyes.

"How about this one?" Sayla, who was visiting from Neotopia, asked coming out of Rele's closet. She was holding up a baby blue ball gown, with light blue, almost white, accents and lace around the high collar, sleeves and skirt.

Rele uncovered her eyes and looked at the dress, "No, I wore that one to a picnic celebration in Ark. I need to wear something that's…perfect!"

"Well what about one of the new ones from the tailor?" Offered Shining.

"No! None of them are what I'm looking for!" Rele flew off her bed and over to the window, "The thing is I don't know what I'm looking for!"

"Well, I have an idea." Said Sayla.

"Will it help with my stress?"

"Well…no. But it will help with your dress problem."

"What it is?" Rele asked, going over and grabbing Sayla.

"Why don't we ask Kay?"

"Kay?"

"Ah, yes, Kay's mother is a fashion designer, and Kay's not that bad either." Said Shining.

Rele seemed to think for a moment, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask?"

"Your Majesty, The scout has returned with his report. Are you free to hear them?" Zero asked, coming into the king's study.

"Ah, yes. Let him in."

The knight entered and bowed to the king, "Your Majesty, I've come home to report everything is in order and also I have an interesting piece of information."

"About?" Asked the King.

"The town of Caspian. It seems to be coming out if it's depression."

"How so?"

"According to rumors going about, there seems to be a prince from a far away land helping them. He wants to turn Caspian into a kingdom."

"Hmm…a prince…I see…Go to Caspian and see if any of the rumors you've heard are true. If so extended an invitation to Rele's birthday party. Also mention I would like to meet him."

"Yes, sir!" The knight said, saluting to the king.

"You may rest for a day before going out."

"Uh…Thank you, Your Majesty."

The knight bowed again, before leaving the study. The king sat down wondering about who could be the prince helping a poor town.

The fields of Caspian were actually starting to look like fields again. The soil was still light brown and dry but it was getting moister with all the water they brought from the lake. Not only were the fields getting better a few houses were as well. Deed had taken a few of the stronger males into the forest where they had to cut down a few trees. The main building they were concentrating on most was the Healers, so there was better place to put the sick. Deed had only been here a few weeks and the town was quickly coming out of its rut.

Currently Deed was in the fields, hoeing the dirt, trying to bring up some natural soil to mix in with the dryer dirt. As Deed worked, the muscles in his arms and stomach clenched and became taunted then they already were. He wasn't too built, not like some of the men here, but he had enough prominent muscles that when he worked without a shirt, some of the women of the town would come a stare. That in itself made Deed feel a little odd, at least he knew Rele might be impressed.

Sticking the hoe into the ground, Deed popped his back as he stood up. He sighed as surveyed Caspian, he never thought he would be human helping a poor town get back on its feet. Deed took a deep breath, no time to be thinking of that, he had work to do. He readied the hoe into his hands again, when one of the men came running up.

"Prince Don! There's someone approaching the town! It looks like a gundam!"

"What? Ok, I'll be there in moment." Deed said, running over to where he placed his shirt, cape and sword.

He mind was racing, what would a gundam be doing here? Most of the gundams close to Lacroa were gone, apart from Zero. Maybe this was the Goddess' messenger? Slipping his arms thought his shirt, he fastened his cape around his shoulders, trying to look somewhat put together.

Some of the other men on watch turned and nodded to Deed as he walked by. Once he made it to the edge of town, he could make out a gundam figure coming closer.

"Your Highness, what shall we do?" Asked on the other men.

"Uh..I'll go talk to the gundam. And see what he or she wants."

"But-"

"I'll shout if I need help." With that Deed went to greet their guest.

The gundam stopped as it saw Deed approached and waited for him to be in hearing range. As Deed got closer he noticed what the gundam looked like. It had white, slightly knight shaped armor, with pink accents. The shoulder armor was slightly curled and the 'skirt' looked like rose petals. It's gunsoul was a dark pink along with its cape. It had pink eyes and it's headpiece looked like a large rose with a pink gem in the center. The cape also had rose petals on it. This gundam was most likely a girl.

"Who are you?" Deed asked.

"Who are you?" The gundam asked. Yep defiantly a girl.

"I am Prince Don of Caspian. This town. Now answer me."

"I mean who are you really."

Deed's eyes widen, how did…? He sighed, 'Well here's hoping this is right.' "I am Deed and ex-knight of Lacroa."

"Good. I am The White Rose Knightess, Tanya. I am the Goddess' messenger as well as your new bodyguard."

'Will just see about that.' Deed thought. "Why don't we continue this conversation in the town?"

Tanya nodded, "Very well."

They walked back to the town, the men giving suspicious glares to Tanya. Deed stopped and gestured toward her. "This is Tanya. She comes from another town and wishes to help here."

"Yes. I would be very grateful if you'd let me stay."

"We've never had a gundam before." Said one man.

"And especially since what happened in the Lacroa…"One man trailed off.

"I understand you won't trust me at first, but I promise I am only here to help you. You can test me for my loyalty if you wish?"

"There will be none of that right now. I'm going to go talk to Tanya for a moment, please take a break for a bit. I'll be back."

Deed and Tanya walked though the town heading toward the main hall where they could talk a tad more privately. A few children ran past them, with Gwen chasing them.

"Gwen!" Deed called out.

"Yes, Prince Don?" She asked.

"How's your father?"

"Oh! Much better. Not well enough to walk yet, but he looks so much healthier."

"Good. Oh, will you please go take some water to the sentries?"

"Sure." And she ran off.

"She is a good child." Commented Tanya.

"She is. Come this way." Deed led the way into the Main Hall and into a small meeting room.

They had yet to start repairing the Main Hall, since Deed said in was more important to rebuild the houses and shops first.

"So, What does the Goddess have to say?" Deed asked.

Tanya nodded her head, "Don't waste time do you? The Goddess is very proud of what you've done in such a short time. You are well into completing your second task, and she says she'll contact you soon about your third one."

Before Deed could respond a little boy with dirty blonde hair ran in. "Prince Don! Prince Don! You gotta come quick! There's a knight from Lacroa here!"

"Wha…? I'll be there in one moment. Well if you're gonna be my bodyguard you might as well come too." Deed said to Tanya as he quickly buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in.

Walking quickly back to the edge of town, Deed noticed the knight getting off his horse and letting a few of the kids pet it.

"This is quite a surprise." He said, walking up.

"I assume you are the prince here?" Asked the knight.

"Yes, I'm Prince Don." Deed said, holding out his hand.

The knight ignored it and bowed instead, "I come from Lacroa on the orders of my king. He has asked me to come see if the rumors we've heard are true. Also I am here to invite you to Princess Relehimana's birthday party, which is in one month's time." The knight handed over a decorated envelope, "All eligible princes are invited."

"I see." Deed said, taking the invitation.

The knight started to get back on his horse, "Your presences had also been requested by my king. He wishes to meet you."

"Then I'll see what I can do." Deed said.

"I'll also see what I can do about getting some livestock here. Along with a few horses."

Deeds eyes widened a bit, "I see, thank you."

The knight nodded, "You're welcome, Sir." With that the knight, having done his business, turned his horse around and took off.

As Deed watched the knight ride off he asked Tanya a question, "You said you were the White Rose Knightess, correct?"

"Yes."

"How fast can you grow one?"

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! My muse decided to sleep for a while so this didn't come out as fast as I wanted. Anyway I own the Goddess, Caspian, it's inhabitants, Tanya and Shining.**

**Bandai owns Deed, Lacroa, Rele, The king, Zero and Fenn.**


	5. Birthday Waltz

**AN: Ah time for the fated meeting between Rele and human Deed. This chapter will also mention a few other OCs of mine and the song that helped inspire this fic. Now please enjoy.**

Birthday Waltz

_As Deed watched the knight ride off he asked Tanya a question, "You said you were the White Rose Knightess, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How fast can you grow one?"_

Apparently with some help from Mana, Tanya could grow quite a few white roses. In just over a month she had grown almost an entire garden full of them just behind the main hall. Also in one month's time Caspian had become much more than it used to be. More houses were beginning to be re-built, those accursed fields were full of useable soil and seeds were being planted, Lacroa had sent over some livestock and horses, and Deed had managed to get rather nervous about meeting Rele.

Deed knew he had to not only make Rele love him, but also convince her that he was himself. But this was the first time he would be meeting her as Prince Don, and as Prince Don he was almost a nervous wreck.

"Are you sure I look okay?" He asked for the millionth time since leaving Caspian early that morning.

"Your Highness you look fine. You're going to empress her." Answered Tanya.

Deed's hands tightened around the reins of his horse, "But –"

"Prince Don. You're going to be fine." Said the villager, Michael, who had accompanied them, "I must say though, why are you so worried about making a good impression? It's not like you've met before."

'You're wrong', thought Deed, "But I've heard stories, wonderful stories. Of how beautiful and amazing she is."

Michael chuckles, "It seems our prince has a romantic side to him."

"Don't you dare tell Gwen." Deed growled.

"I won't, I won't."

"Look there!" Said Tanya, pointing.

They neared the edge of a cliff, and saw the amazing sight of Lacroa sitting in the middle of the spirit lake.

'It's been too long… Still as beautiful as I remember.'

"I see a trail. Prince Don, are you coming?" Asked Michael, snapping Deed from his thoughts.

"Yes."

They made their way down and into the town. Lights and lanterns were alit, banners and balloons were hanging and swaying in the slight breeze. Mmn's floated though the air, buildings, and people. The towns people were out and enjoying the celebration, either by dancing, talking, or drinking. In between the people of Lacroa, other princes could be seen making their way toward the castle.

The castle itself was always something to look at, but lit up with light spells and having a Mmn or two fly into them it was truly majestic. Violet rose garlands hung from balconies and turrets, and Lacroa's crest hung from the center most banner.

They entered the expertly lit courtyard and dismounted their horses. One of the stable hands led the horses toward the stables as Deed, Tanya, and Michael entered the castle foyer. Banners and streamers of blues, purples, and some yellow hung from the ceiling, candles were lit every few feet to give a soft glow, and crystal Mmn statues hung suspended Mana allowing the candle light to split into multiple patterns.

They made their way to the entrance of the ballroom, where a maid with a scroll stopped them.

"Name, please?" She asked.

"Prince Donatello."

"Ah, yes." The maid made a check mark on the scroll, "We've heard about what you're doing with Caspian. Very Noble. King Lacroa would like to speak with you before you meet Princess Rele."

Deed nodded, "Very well."

With a nod from the maid that greeted them, another maid led them into the elegantly decorated ballroom.

The ballroom had more of the same decorations as the foyer but to a larger extreme. The most prominent thing there was the grand chandelier lit up with a light spell that only the king could cast. Guests were mingling and there was a long line of princes waiting to meet, who Deed could vaguely make out from his distance, Rele.

"Why are the princes lined up?" Asked Michael.

"If you will please follow me." Said the maid.

"You two go enjoy the party. I'll be fine." Deed said following the maid away from Tanya and Michael.

Tanya nodded, "To answer your question, Michael, when a princess becomes of age she must choose a husband. Unless she is already betrothed, at her birthday party she meets the eligible princes and in the allotted time the king or queen gives her, she must choose one."

"Ah, I see. So these princes are Prince Don's competition."

"Exactly."

Deed followed the maid though the crowd and caught glimpses of the Gundam Force. The maid turned into a small alcove and climbed a small set of stairs to a balcony like platform.

"Your Highness," She said opening a large curtain, "Prince Donatello has arrived."

"Thank you." Said the king.

The maid gave a small bow and gestured for Deed to go though the curtain. Deed took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony. The king of Lacroa was standing, overlooking the party going on. He turned to see Deed step past the curtain.

"Prince Donatello."

"Your Majesty." Deed said, bowing.

"I've heard from one my knights that you have been helping Caspian and doing an amazing job?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been lending my help and little expertise to them. Caspian has much potential."

The king nodded, "I'm glad to hear that it hasn't died out yet. I remember old stories of how great it use to be."

"And I will make it great again."

"I have no doubt," The king turned to face Deed, "Now, you are here to meet my daughter so I will keep you no longer. Go on."

"Yes, Sir." Deed bowed again and exited though the curtains. He walked down the stairs before exhaling a sigh of relief.

'Ok, now all I have to do is impress Rele.' He thought, before going in search of Tanya.

He found her walking by one of the columns decorated with purple and blue steamers. Deed cast a glance at the line of princes that was slightly shorter than before.

"Tanya."

"Hmm? Ah, yes."

Tanya reached into the small box she had on her waist and pulled out a white rose, "Safe and sound."

"Thank you." Deed said, taking the rose.

"May I ask why you chose a white rose as Princess Rele's gift?"

"It was a long time ago…"

_A young Princess Rele and Deed walked though the violet rose garden in the castle. Rele was staring down at her feet as she walked by the bushes. Deed was walking a few steps behind her._

"_Princess, are you okay?"_

"_No!" She snapped turning to face Deed, "I hate violet roses'!"_

"_But why? I thought they were your favorite?"_

"_But they're all I ever see! Besides the red and pink ones Zero summons."_

_Deed wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to a six-year-old princess who just proclaimed she doesn't like Princess Roses?_

"_I wanna see I different color!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_A white one. I wanna see a white rose someday."_

_Deed smiled behind his faceplate, "I promise I'll find you a white rose, Princess."_

"_Really?"_

"_On my honor as a knight."_

_Rele made a high pitched sound and hugged the Shining Blade knight, "Thank you, Deed."_

"_Anything for my princess."_

"I intend to keep that promise."

"Well then, you best go meet your princess."

Deed nodded and walked toward the line of princes. From where he was, he still couldn't get a good look at Rele and he saw a fairly large pile of presents slight behind the throne. Deed took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'I can do this,' He said to himself, 'I'll soon meet my love.'

Zero stood off to the side of the ballroom, keeping an eye out for anyone who might think to try something. He knew it was unlikely, but one could never be too careful. He kept glancing at the line of potential husbands for Rele, an urge to go over there and tell them to leave her alone bubbling in his Gunsoul.

"You know she has to choose one," Came Shining's voice, as if she read his mind.

"I am aware of the customs and know she has too. I just can't help wanting to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"A broken heart?" Zero offered weakly.

Shining giggled and took Zero's hand in hers, "She knows what she's looking for, her heart won't get broken. And you should know better than anyone, that True Love has a way of finding people. Just look at us."

Zero sighed, "I know."

"Frenn?"

"Fenn, you better keep Zero company. He's had too much free time to think." Shining told the young Feather Dragon, before making her way into the party crowd and towards Rele to resume her guard post.

"She's right, you know, Fenn."

"Frenn?"

Deed was finally able to get a good look at Rele as he got closer to where she was standing. She had her golden/brown hair half down, the half that was up was braided and twirled into a bun with violet rose buds weaved into it, and she was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a deep shade of violet, with a thin second skirt over the first in a light violet that shimmered whenever she moved. Around her waist was a thin dark forest green cord with a small velvet violet rose in the center, the bodice had a few swirling designs in the same green and they almost looked like vines, a small gentle v-neck with another velvet rose, and the sleeves looked just like rose petals. Along with her tiara and jewels, she was breathtaking and the most magnificent person in the room.

The prince in front of him walked up to Rele and suddenly he was next. Deed gulped and tried to slow his erratically beating heart.

"Your name please, sir?" Asked the Grand Usher.

"Prince Donatello of Caspian."

The Grand Usher nodded and waited to call the name out. A few minutes later the other prince left and Deed felt himself walk up to Rele as the Usher called his name. Any thoughts he had come up with to say flew from his mind as he walked closer. He tried not to crush the stem of the rose. When he reached Rele, Deed made a sweeping bow and knelt before Rele.

"Princess Relehimana, It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard wondrous stories of you. "

"The pleasure is mine, Prince Donatello. And thank you for coming. Now please stand, you have no need to kneel."

"Ah, yes. And please call me Don."

Rele giggled softly, "Well then call me Rele."

"Rele." He repeated softly, "I've heard you have a garden of violet rose."

"You've heard right."

"Well, I hope you will accept this." Deed help up and offered the white rose.

Rele's blue/purple eyes widen just slightly as she saw the rose, "Pri-Don…it's beautiful. I will gladly accept it."

Rele took and held the rose gently, taking a dainty sniff from it, "It's beautiful."

A maid tapped her on the shoulder and held up a small vase. Rele smiled gently and placed the rose into it, and whispered to maid to make sure it stayed safe. Rele turned back to Deed.

"Thank you."

"Anything," Deed then held out his hand and Rele placed her delicate one into it, "Now all I hope for is a dance." Deed then placed a small, light kiss on her hand.

Rele felt herself blush lightly, "I'll see to it that you do."

Deed bowed once more before turning and walking into the other guests. Of all the dreams he had, old and new, nothing compared to holding her hand, nor seeing that light blush on her cheeks. He might just have a chance.

Rele walked towards the refreshment tables, finally able to mingle with her guests instead of standing on a low platform meeting all the eligible boys. The last prince she met with, a Prince Steno, just gave her an odd feeling that she did not care for. Almost to the tables she heard a cry from a friend.

"Rele!" Came a voice she knew well.

"Shute you came!" She said to the 15 year-old boy, who she had helped saved the dimensions with.

"Of course we came."

"Yes, Princess, we wouldn't miss this."

"Thank you, Captain." Rele told the gundam.

"Shute, remember."Captain said prompting the boy.

"Oh, yeah!" Shute reached into the pocket of the dress pants and pulled out a wide/short, flat box, "This is from all of us at the SDG base."

Rele took the box and examined it, "May I open it now?"

"It's your party, Princess." Said Captain.

Rele giggled, "Alright." She opened the box to find an SDG badge, that had been crafted into a necklace instead of the standard pin.

"We thought that if it was a necklace it would go better with your dresses." Explained Shute.

"It's wonderful, thank you, to you both."

"Hey, it's from me too." Came GunEagle's voice from her left.

Rele turned to face him, "Thank you too, GunEagle."

"Genkimaru! Get off my head!" Came Baku's outburst.

"Hello, Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru."

"Greetings, Princess."

"Here, Rele. This is for you!"

"What? Genkimaru! I was suppose to give that to her!"

"I thank you both." Rele said, taking the dark red pouch Genki held out.

She reached inside and pulled out a wooden medallion, painted black with an Arkian symbol carved into it.

"It's to bring good luck." Explained Baku, "Also Liz and Suki say sorry for not being able to make it. Liz felt kind of sick and Suki stayed behind to help out."

"That's all right, I wouldn't want Liz to be sick while she was to be having fun. Please tell them I missed them here and hope she feels better. Now have any of you seen Kay?"

"I think I saw her over by the drinks." Answered GunEagle.

"Thank you."

Rele made her way over to the drink table, and along the way asked one of the maids to take her gifts to her room. There she found Kay standing by the punch, sipping from a cup. Kay was wearing a long, dark red dress with a square neck. It had a panel of darker red down the center of the dress, around her waist was a gold colored cord, and her sleeves looked closer to kimono sleeves. Around her neck was her usual black and ivory bead necklace, and her long brown hair was down as usual.

"Hello, Kay."

Kay looked up from her glass, "Hey, Rele. Got your eyes on anyone yet?"

"No one really. Thank you again for my dress."

"No prob. Shouldn't you be dancing with a prince or two?"

"Well I had a question for you."

"What?" Kay deadpanned.

Rele shyly held up one finger, "Sing one song?"

Kay sighed, "Rele…"

"Please? It doesn't have to be right now. Just one little song?"

"Alright." Kay sighed again.

"Thank you!" Rele said, hugging Kay.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go find a husband. Just give me a cue when you want me to sing."

Rele nodded before grabbing a glass and walking off to go see her other guests.

Deed walked around the ballroom, looking for a chance to talk to Rele again. So far the other princes' were getting in his way. Deed took in a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. He would not lose his temper, he hadn't in almost two months and he wouldn't now.

Walking around the edge of the dance floor, Deed saw Rele talking to a girl in a red dress, who nodded and went toward the stage. This was his chance. Deed made it over to Rele before someone else could. He tapped her shoulder.

"Princess Rele."

"Oh! Don! I was just looking for a dance partner."

Deed held out his hand, "Then who would refuse the birthday girl?"

Rele looked momentarily shocked, but then took Deed's hand. Deed led Rele to the center of the floor as piano music started to play. He made a bow as she curtsied and they took a basic waltz form.

"_You're in my arms and all the world is calm…"_

They started with a basic box step.

"_The music playing on for only two, So close together…"_

"You've been quite the topic lately with what you're doing for Caspian," Rele started, "It's very kind."

"Well, I have some past sins I wish to atone for and Caspian presented itself for that," Deed paused, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not using them just for my own devices. I-"

Rele giggled, "I get it. Still it's a wonderful thing."

"_A life goes by, Romantic dream will stop, So I bid mine goodbye…"_

"You know I was very surprised to see that rose. I've wished to see a white one since I was little."

"Well, I glad I could help your wish come true," Deed spun Rele around, "Dancing with you has been my wish since I heard of you." 'More like since I fell in love with you.'

"It seems we've both made the others dream come true," Rele giggled.

Deed smiled.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end, Almost believing this was not pretend…"_

Deed spun Rele around again, before pulling her a bit closer and guiding her into a moving box step. He then continued to guide her around the floor, twirling her and spinning her around. They didn't seem to notice that there was a spot light on them, nor everyone was watching them.

"_Oh, how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?"_

Deed spun Rele out sideways and back into his embrace, before going back into a spinning box step.

"_Let's go on dreaming we know we are…So close, So close and still so far."_

Deed spun Rele one last time before bowing to her once more as the piano played its last notes. He kissed her hand gently once more before letting it go.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Rele."

Rele sat by her window sill after her ball had ended. Her guests were all in the rooms they had offered and she was gazing at her white rose. She had been about to ask Don for another dance, but that Prince Steno had come before she could. Rele sighed.

"Get to bed, Rele," Said Shining, "You've had a big day, and soon you have a big choice."

"I will. Goodnight, Shining."

"Goodnight, Princess."

Rele walked to her bed, placing the rose on her bedside table. "Goodnight." She whispered.

**A.N: Longest chapter yet. Would have been a bit longer but I've decided to do something just a tad different than my original idea. That and I like that ending. Anyway, as I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 5.**

**Bandai owns Deed, Rele and the Gundam Force.**

**I own Kay, Shining, 'Caspian', Michael, Tanya, Suki and Liz.**

**Disney and Jon McLaughlin owns 'So Close'.**

**R&R. **


End file.
